My Last Love Story
by xXx.romance.xXx
Summary: AU. Hotaru Imai lost her love years ago. Now, in the last year of her life, she decides to recount her lovely days with her love before meeting him again in the afterworld. The last, and only story that the great Hotaru Imai can give to the world. Rukaru.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**My Last Love Story by Hotaru Imai**

**Prologue**

_Breaking News! The famous Hotaru Imai has declared that in one year, she will die. What do you make out of this phenomenal declaration?_

Look, I know what you're thinking. 'Who the heck is Hotaru Imai?'

Well, for starters, that person would be me: the famous actress and singer of Japan. Many people have asked me why I chose this career, when I could of done study and become a surgeon like I have always wanted to since I was little. All I could tell them was that it was fate.

I declared that I would die in one year, because, well, I can't even tell you. All I can say is that it is destined to be.

But before my death, I wish to write one last thing.

Capturing the moments, I am going to retell to you an enthralling story of two lovers and their perilous journey to express their love to one another through action, dialogue and supernatural connection. Interesting? Well, I can tell you that this is based on something.

My life. Or should I say love life.

What are you waiting for? Come with me and find out what is really in the heart of the cold Ice Queen.

This is the last, and only story that the great Hotaru Imai can give to the world.

The story is titled, 'My Last Love Story'.

**My Last Love Story – Chapter End.**

**Author's Note: **_Edited_.

This story is in a diary sort of form. Do not expect long-winded explanations of actions. This is a thought and dialogue dominated story. Don't like that? Sorry (:

Check out _Origins of Hallowed Eve_ on my profile. It's a competition lasting from 20th October to 15th November and is hosted by _The Revolution_. Check it out I say! Hahas (:

Please leave a review,

x X x . romance . x X x


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**My Last Love Story by Hotaru Imai**

**Chapter One: Meeting You**

As I arrived at school, I saw that a group of people was huddled in a circle and so I decided to find out what was happening. Usually, as soon as students arrive, they hurriedly went to their locker, so it was an unusual thing to see. As I walked nearer, I could hear what they were talking about.

"Hey guys, I heard from Shouda-san that a really hot guy is going to transfer here today!" squealed one girl.

Sumire Shouda was the assistant principal of the school, but she was the same age as me. Yes, surprising I know. Yet since she was the heir of her father's empire, it really does make sense to me.

"Really?" gasped the other girls.

"I wonder what he'll look like," one sighed.

I looked on my neutral face as all the others girls followed in suit, sighing at the image in their heads of the new 'prince' that was to arrive.

That was when they saw me.

"You are?" asked one girl, who was clearly the leader of the group.

"Hotaru Imai." I replied curtly. I'm sure they were going to scold me, even though I am their senior. I'm 17, but I've been cursed with the image of a 15 year old.

"Well, look here Imai. You shouldn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations like that. How rude!" said another one of those brainless idiots that had nothing but their looks… then again, they may be lacking there too. "Lets go girls."

I didn't say anything in rebuttal to their harsh comment. I was used to it. My old school bullied me a lot so it wasn't that unusual. Simply shrugging it off, I made my way to my locker to unpack my bag and get ready for the day.

When I was about to lock my door, I heard a voice behind me say, "Excuse me, but can you help me?"

I spun around, possibly shocked at someone approaching me. When I finished my 180, I set my sights on a foreign looking person: both in appearance and in existence to me.

"Um… I was wondering if you would show me where I can find Hotaru Imai, " the stranger asked, breaking the growing silence between us.

"That would be me." I said trying to avoid direct eye contact with the person.

"Oh, then my locker would be here then," the guy said pointing to the empty locker on the right, next to my own.

"May I ask who are you?" I asked the stranger.

"Oh yes, silly of me. I am Ruka Nogi. I just transferred here from Germany." He replied

Ah, it makes sense now: he must be that transfer student those girls were talking about.

"Let me guess. Shouda-san assigned me to help you today," I said finally closing my locker door.

"How did you know?" Ruka asked me surprised.

"Always me," I shortly said.

"I hope we can be good friends anyway." Ruka said while smiling at me.

I could feel my heartbeat quicken and I could have sworn that heat was rushing towards my face.

"I don't usually interact with boys." I said. Unfortunately, it was true. Ever since I transferred here, I have not made many friends that were boys. On the other hand, maybe there are some idiots. But I wouldn't count on that.

"Oh." Ruka's smile dropped a little. "Maybe we can have like this secret friendship?"

"You know, that sounds pretty corny." I said, trying to contain my smile at his little joke.

"Yeah. My friends used to say I was the corny type," said Ruka while chuckling.

Maybe the next thing I did

"But I like the idea." I said while moving my feet into position to walk. "I'll come and show you where the classes are later."

Walking a few steps, I casually turned my head and gave a smirk. "See you later, Nogi."

With that, I left the blonde and headed towards my little group of friends.

_But how would I know that that was the first time that I would meet the most important person to me? How could I have anticipated what we will go through? How would I know how much he would change me?_

_Oh was fate cruel._

**My Last Love Story – Chapter End**

**Author's Note: **_Edited._

Thanks for all your support, guys (: And remember. Check out_ Origins of Hallowed Eve_ on my profile. It's a competition about Halloween :D

**Chapter Dedication:** This chapter isdedicated to** HeideeMay **who was the first reviewer for the previous chapter.

Please leave a review,

x X x . romance . x X x


	3. Chapter 2: Finding You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**My Last Love Story by Hotaru Imai**

**Chapter Two: Finding You**

Walking across the school was so daunting.

People stared and gossiped. I was the Hotaru Imai. The genius destined to overcome cancer.

I hurried my steps towards a small group of girls, known to be friends of the 'Ice Queen'. Its not that I wanted the name, it was just who I was.

"Hi." I said as I neared them

"Hey Hotaru!" Shouted my best friend, Mikan Sakura. She was running at me full speed and I got my baka Gun ready.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

Oh when will Mikan learn?

"Mi-chan!" Shouted another friend of mine. Her name was Anna.

"Hota-chan…" sighed my other friend Nonoko.

"It's the baka's fault anyway," I countered.

Standing up, Mikan rubbed her head with her hand a little and said it was all right, by now, she was immune to my gun.

As if; but if that was true, I better upgrade my gun. It has been two days since I have updated it. Must be losing its baka resistance power.

"Have you met the new student Hotaru?" Asked Anna; overcoming any emotions she had from the scene before.

She knew that I was always the one who got to meet new students first, after Shouda of course.

I nodded my head and pointed from the direction from which I had come.

"Shouda put his locker next to mine. I saw him just then," I answered, getting nods in return.

I looked in the direction of my so-called _best friend_ as she rubbed her aching head while clumsily standing up right. Yeah-right Mikan, you are so immune to my gun aren't you?

Nonoko was tending to her bruised head, applying some ointment to it, while muttering something about learning from your mistakes.

I rolled my eyes at the thought. If she could do that, she wouldn't have to study like crazy every time we have a test.

Anna saw my expression at Mikan's stupidity and playfully told me off.

"Oh Hota-chan, why don't you let Mikan hug you? Someday Mikan may find someone else to hug every single day."

I smiled at Anna. I know what you are thinking. I actually smiled. Of course I can smile, I am only human, but of course, no one besides my friends will see such a weak Hotaru Imai.

"She already has. Hyuuga remember?"

Maybe the devil was right next to me when I said that, because from behind me I heard such a menacing voice.

"Someone mention me?"

I spun around and was face to face with the Natsume Hyuuga himself.

"Natsume!" Cried out Mikan as she bounded towards her boyfriend, jumping into his arms.

He couldn't contain his smile as he hugged her back.

They are too clichéd at times.

Sometimes I would wonder if this was the same Natsume Hyuuga I met on the first day I transferred here.

He was so cold back then. Don't get me wrong, he is still cold now, yet whenever Mikan is around, its like his ice barrier gets melted immediately.

She was the fire to his heart.

From behind me, I heard Nonoko cough suspiciously. Obviously she was hinting to the two lovebirds to realise that there were other people on the planet besides the two of them.

"Anytime now guys," grinned Anna

I laughed inwardly. My best friend is so ditzy sometimes.

"Oi; Hotaru. The new kid, you met him?" Natsume said to me rudely.

I frowned. How dare he call me by my first name? But nonetheless, I answered him.

"Yes. What about it Hyuuga?"

Natsume ran his hand through his messy raven hair, so similar in colour to my own, and answered.

"Oh, its just that –"

'Natsume!' Someone from far away shouted out, cutting off all sound from Natsume.

Running up to us was Ruka. He was waving frantically at someone, as if he had not seen them in ages.

At the time, I had thought he looked stupid. Why would a guy be acting like a fan girl, running after her prize?

As he neared us, I heard such a surprising sound from Natsume. It was so gentle, as if he was talking to Mikan. Yet I knew he wasn't.

"Welcome back, Ruka-sempai."

"It has been awhile, Natsume."

_As I looked back and forth at the two, how, in all the worlds, could I have known that this was the first step in my relationship with the love of my life?_

_Fate was just starting to spin its web._

**My Last Love Story – Chapter End.**

**Author's Note: **Thank you to the people who reviewed (:

**xxxangelHoliCxxx: **thanks for liking my story and reviewing again! I want to build up numbers for Rukaru because I absolutely adore this pairing 3 Hope you keep reading ^^

**Lunarpelt of Waterclan: **Thanks for reviewing both the chapters! You are awesome. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D

**Sitting in the Silence: **LOL. Yes, she was bullied. I want to actually show Hotaru's growth in this story. Hope you follow along. And to answer your question, yes, they do, but you already know that don't you *winkwink* Keep reading, ne?

**NOTE: **in the previous chapter, the review reply that had no penname before the colon was directed to rukaru-romance(dot)passion. But since fanfiction does not allow "websites" on the stories, there was nothing. SORRY RUKARU!

**Chapter Dedication: **Given to **xxxangelHoliCxxx**; two time reviewer and the first one for chapter two =]

Please leave a review,

x X x . romance . x X x


	4. Chapter 3: Knowing You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**My Last Love Story by Hotaru Imai**

**Chapter Three: Knowing You**

After the introduction of Ruka's name, Natsume then proceeded on to getting down into details.

"This is Ruka Nogi; he's the same age as us but I call him sempai because he is my sempai in karate. I met him about 3 years ago while I was studying abroad in England." Natsume said.

We all nodded in acknowledgement of Ruka. His cerulean eyes skimmed over us; Mikan, then Anna, then Nonoko and lastly me.

He gave a smile to each of us, which plainly said that he was glad to have met us. What I did not mean to happen, or even to know would happen was that his eyes would linger for a moment longer on me than with the others.

I stared deep into his eyes, lost in thought. His eyes were like an ocean that pulled me in with its current and kept me out there with its depth.

"Nice to meet you all." He said.

"Oh, so you're Ruka-kun! Natsume has told me lots of stories about you!"

My idiotic best friend was back in her energetic mode. She was smiling while still linked with Natsume at the arm.

Ruka once again brought his attention to Mikan. "He told me about you too. Miss Mikan right?"

Mikan nods and leaves Natsume to go around introducing us to Ruka. I rolled my eyes; why am I even best friends with this girl?

"This is Anna." She said, peering out from behind Anna and then moving onto Nonoko. "While this is Nonoko"

I was about to excuse myself and walk away when Mikan grabbed me by the arm and grinned a wide one.

Oh, how more idiotic can this girl get?

"Last but not least, this is – "

She didn't finish. At that moment, Ruka had intervened and said something that caught me off guard.

"Hotaru Imai. I know, Mikan-san. She is my friend too afterall"

Along with my friends, my eyes widened.

"What are you on about, Nogi-san?" I said in a tone that meant it was not a question I had asked, but a statement waiting to be explained.

I may not be big and strong in other's eyes but in the comfort of this little group of friends, I was the coldest of all.

Ruka had put on a hurt expression. My chest constricted from looking at him. Why? Why has my head been in a muddle ever since he entered into the miserable thing that claims to be my life?

My face scrunched up from under the gaze and tears from goodness knows where was trying to fight out.

"I had thought we made acquaintances of ourselves only just before? Or do you have a short memory, Hotaru-chan?"

I did not know if I should smile or frown.

Smile, in response to his little joke about my memory. Frown, in response to the friendliness in which he put himself forward to me.

As my mind wandered off, a little part of my brain once again popped another choice: blush. Blush at the joke in which he made, blush at the friendliness in which he presented, blush at the honourific that he put behind my name.

I decided upon option D) none of the above.

I put on an even more impassive mask and said in a monotone voice. "I believe we only spoke a few sentences to each other, Nogi-san. And if you would all excuse me, I would like to go to the library before the bell rings."

And with that, I left the confused Ruka Nogi, my future lover, for the library: my only place of comfort.

**My Last Love Story**

I lay beside the lake as I stared up to the sky. It was after school already. I had managed to avoid the person who haunted my every thought that day, leaving introduction duties to the ever so 'eager' Natsume Hyuuga.

I took a sharp breath as I heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes behind me. Quickly, I leaned upon my elbow and swiveled my head around, ready to glare down my intruder.

A few moments past and I realised that it was not a human that had intruded my pondering. It was a white little rabbit.

I chuckled at my own displeasure. I got all worked up for a cute bunny.

I took out from my pocket a carrot that I had put there previously in the morning, intending to eat it at morning tea. Too engrossed in my book this morning, I totally spent all spare time reading.

As I used the carrot as a bait for my little friend, how would I know that beyond those trees was a blonde haired, blue eyed young lad, desperately searching for his lost pet bunny?

I laugh now at my own stupidity to luring a rabbit into my arms with a carrot. But at the time, I felt like I needed something warm near me.

Not just a fireplace, not just a heater: another living being on this Earth.

What I didn't know was that it was not the rabbit that I needed.

It was its owner:

Mister Ruka Nogi.

_Oh wise old fates, what destiny have you branded on me?_

_Why did you bring us together when later you tear us apart?_

_I sit here now, thinking the same question over in my head time and time again._

_Why?_

**My Last Love Story – Chapter End.**

**Author's Note: **Review Reply Time!

**Sitting in the Silence: **Ahahas, and I am starting to love your reviews even more too, Kate-chan :D Of course Natsume is here. Who else could pull off that ego that all GA fanfics should have? And, I don't think I could make your heart jump a little bit for Rukaru in this chapter, but I promise I will in the next few yeah?

**Lunarpelt of Waterclan: **Thanks for enjoying my writing and reviewing every chapter! Your reviews are short but sweet. And it always makes me smile (:

**Rukaru-romance(dot)passion: **I know how you feel xD I do have two dots in my penname don't I? I'm glad you started writing again for your stories. Oh, before I forget, PLEASE UPDATE "THE MALEVOLENT BANE OF HER EXISTENCE" I TELL YOU :O I absolutely love that k3. (p.s, your reviews don't suck, very lovable if I may add)

**Chapter Dedication: **to** Sitting in the Silence**! For continuingly supporting this story from the beginning and for being the first one for the previous chapter :D

Aw, is anyone wondering what is wrong with Hotaru? I know I would be if I was to be reading this. I am planning to reveal the secret in two more chapters.

Please leave a review,

****x X x . romance . x X x


	5. Chapter 4: Acknowledging You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**My Last Love Story by Hotaru Imai**

**Chapter Four: Acknowledging You**

In case you have forgotten, I am currently sitting beside the lake petting a little white bunny that was nibbling on the carrot that used to be my snack.

Bunnies were so pure; its white fur cleanses even the most tormented of souls.

The nature of the bunny was to live the remainder of their days out and look out for the young. If only humans were like that. If only we could learn from these creatures.

I was lost in my own thoughts while with it. It calmed me down and it let me relax. I slipped away from all the pressure: the expectations.

It was like the world did not matter anymore. All those problems seem to wash away. I pulled off a small smile as I repeatedly stroked the bunny, its fur tickling my fingertips.

That was when I heard a panicked voice.

"USAGI-CHAN!"

That was the one word I heard.

Back then, I had frowned a little bit; annoyed at being intruded on while finally at peace.

"USAGI-CHAN!"

There it was again: closer this time.

I stood up from my position holding the bunny in my arms.

There was an emerging figure in the distance.

My breathing stopped for a moment. The man that I had been avoiding the whole day was there.

His blonde hair was messed up. His face was in a panic. His voice was croaky from all the shouting.

Looking down into my arms, I finally realised it.

This was _his _bunny. Oh, how stupid was I?

Of course it was someone's bunny. This was a school afterall. That was when Ruka noticed me. Well, not specifically me.

But it was the little bundle of fur in my arms.

His eyes lit up.

Oh god, those eyes. They seemed to pull me in.

He ran towards me, stopping only just in time.

"You found Usagi-chan."

I looked down to the bunny and thought my wordless goodbye before saying, "I guess so."

Before I could make a fool of myself, I lifted my arms so that they were level with his chest.

Taking this as a sign, he had already put out his arms in welcome for the animal.

"Thank you so much Hotaru-chan. I was so worried I had lost the little guy."

I mentally wanted to knock some sense into the guy's head. He was in high school. He was a teenager. Heck, he was a _guy_.

In no way was a normal guy supposed to thank a girl like me. No guy would say 'thank you' in the first place. Certainly, no guy would be that worried to have lost a pet rabbit.

But once again, my mouth did not comply with my brain and instead I uttered out another reply.

"It must be special to you."

He smiled. I could have sworn he was surrounded by a radiant aura then. It seemed to light up my gloomy mood.

"It's been with me for a very long time."

I nodded in acknowledgement of his answer. Now was when I felt awkward.

That same feeling tingled inside me. I did not know if it was a good thing or a bad one.

All I could tell that was that as soon as I was in his presence, my whole body would tingle all over. I would have that uncontainable urge to gain his attention.

I would just wish time would stop.

I had thought to myself that I was probably letting the stress get to me.

I urged myself to believe that these were just side effects of all the pressure my body had to go through.

Not once did I think that it was a sign.

But in truth, it was.

It was the sign that this was the man destined to intertwine his fate with mine.

I could not think of anything as I stood there in front of him.

The wind blew against me and my hair started flipping about wildly.

Inwardly frowning, I tried to flatten the crazy strands and keep them in place. I failed of course.

How I hate hair. But I hated baldness even more and so I had to resort to cutting my hair as short as possible.

Of course, I cut my own hair. My family did not have enough money to support ourselves so why should we waste money on such trivial things such as haircuts?

"Do you want to go inside? The wind is bothering you isn't it?"

He smiled at me in that gentle way of his. That was when I noticed his accent. He had an underlying foreign accent that I found quite alluring.

He was not one of the other boys; that was for sure.

"Yeah. I guess it is."

We walked side-by-side towards the school building and came to a decision of sitting on an old bench on an abandoned patio of the arts building.

An awkward silence passed by once again and I had the thought of walking off.

"You like being alone don't you Hotaru-chan?"

Well, there goes my chance of leaving.

"Yeah."

I knew myself that I was not cut out to talking to males. They brought out the worst side of me. But then, Natsume was an exception.

He was even worst than me.

"You're also one to not talk much." He chuckled at me.

I looked to my side to face him. He was also looking at me.

"It is not one of my specialties."

"Life was not supposed to be easy."

I frowned in confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It just seemed to me that you go through life as if it was something to be hated."

I blinked multiple times. We had only met each other and known each other for less than twelve hours and yet he cared that much for me.

He also realised something Mikan and the others did not pin point over the years.

"I don't need your sympathy."

That was my astounding reply. I mentally slap myself as I write this; why was I so cold back then? Oh, right, that.

"I do not pity you Hotaru-chan. I just feel that as your friend I should be here to support you."

His answer took me aback. This man had a heart that I did not possess.

He did not know me yet he cared. He knew I was cold yet he was warm to me.

Back then, I made a decision: I would start to learn to have a heart.

And this man was going to teach me.

"Do you want to hear my story then?"

His face softened.

"Go ahead Hotaru-chan. We have all the time in the world."

_That past self of mine was so naïve. She had thought that that was the beginning of a happy ending._

_She had thought fate was finally smiling down on her to bring such a person into her life. But not once did she imagine that this was the beginning of the end for her love._

_Late at night, I would always lay awake, replaying what had happened on that fateful day: even after all those years, it still haunts me._

_I am now sitting here crying as I write this. I still cannot pardon myself for what I had done. _

_I was the reason Ruka Nogi died._

_And I will never forgive myself for it._

**My Last Love Story – End.**

**Author's Note: **Thank you to those who DID review, you made my day. And now onto the review replies (:

**Sitting in the Silence: **Well, of course Kate-chan, where else did he get all those to die for abs k333 Rabbits are adorable aren't they? But of course, Ruka is adorable-ler (if that is even a word) Hahas.

**JustSomeone (Anonymous): **Thanks for reviewing my story! In this story, I do try to make them stay in character, but then I think Hotaru will start becoming more out of character as the story goes on, hope you don't mind! This story was started on a spur, but I now think the Theban Play Antigone will inspire the rest of the plot. Hope you keep reading!

**Lunarpelt of Waterclan: **And once again you made me laugh; you are such an awesome reviewer xD And aww, thank you for the compliment, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Listen2music4ever: **Why hello there, welcome to My Last Love Story dear reviewer ;D (I did not intend to creep you out at all…hehehe) Don't run away now, you've got the rest of the story to read right? Hope you liked this chapter (:

**Chapter Dedication: **to **Sitting in the Silence, JustSomeone (Anonymous), Lunarpelt of Waterclan **and** Listen2music4ever! **Thanks for reviewing!

Now it is time for me to rave on again. Yay. Number one is that I can tell you guys that in the next chapter, Hotaru's past will be revealed, and I hope you guys won't think it is stupid cause I seriously could not think of anything else

Number two is that I have a contribution to May Madness and it is The Songs of Our Love. All those Rukaru lovers out there, the first chapter is a Ruka x Hotaru pairing. And for all those who don't have anything to read, try it please (:

P.s: this is my last update before examination starts. So please bear with me. ! The next one will probably be around the 15th June. I'm so sorry for the delay! Forgive me k33

Please leave a review,

x X x . romance . x X x


	6. Chapter 5: Understanding You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**My Last Love Story by Hotaru Imai**

**Chapter Five: Understanding You**

I took a deep breath. I did not know why I had decided to let Ruka know all the things that had been disturbing me.

But I just did.

Breathing in and out a few more time, I told him about my family first.

"If I would be to tell you my story, I should start with my family. Like normal people do, I have a mother and a father; but I also have an elder brother. His name is Subaru and he was my idol. Everything he did was so perfect and all he got was praise. I had wished that I would be more like him."

I paused then. I had said all that in one breath. Maybe I should calm down a bit before starting again.

"You don't need to continue if you don't want to Hotaru-chan. There is always next time."

I shook my head slowly.

"If I don't let it out now, there won't be a next time."

Breathing in and out once more, I restarted on my tale.

"He was the perfect icon to me but then one day, that image came shattering down. That day still haunts me, Nogi-san. That was the day that my brother changed completely. It was the day that the brother I once had, disappeared for eternity. I was in my room studying when it happened. I heard a crash downstairs, and I thought that it was my mother being clumsy again. I went down to see what I could do to help. But when I entered the kitchen…"

I stopped for a moment, trying to recollect my thoughts and stop my voice from giving out.

Ruka then pulled out an arm from the bunny and laid it on my shoulder.

I jerked at it, looking at him with wide eyes.

His hand then gripped my shoulder reassuringly as he said,

"I'm here for you."

I nodded and continued.

"When I entered the kitchen, the first thing I saw was blood. There was blood on the floor Nogi-san: blood. I was so scared. What happened? I asked myself that as I looked around. That was when I saw my mother lying on the floor, blood seeping out from a wound on her head. What made me scream though was my brother. My only brother was holding the vase that had caused the wound.

He had hurt his own mother.

I just did not believe it. I didn't know what to do: so I screamed. He noticed me then, and as he advanced towards me, I could see that his eyes were not as gentle as before. They were cold, so cold. Look at my eyes now, Nogi-san, and you will know what I mean. They had no emotion: no life. I was glued to the floor, I couldn't move. I wanted to, I really did. But I just couldn't lift my legs to run. He was a metre away from me then and I could see the specks of blood on him from my mother.

He told me to go upstairs and get the account book father always had on his desk. I was so scared so I did as he said. As soon as I was downstairs, he grabbed the book out of my hand and tore it open. He grinned when he saw the numbers in there. But his smile was so malicious, it was not like my brother was standing in front of me at all.

He then said to me 'Goodbye dear sister. It looks like this is the last time you'll ever see me. Oh, how sad will you be? But I won't be Hotaru, because I never loved one member of this wretched family. Live your life Hotaru; mother was first. Second will be father. Lastly will be you. All of you will die under my hand sooner or later.'

My knees gave way as he went to the living room to get a backpack and then he left. That was the last time I ever saw my brother a free man. I testified against him, Nogi-san. He killed my mother. He took all our money. He tore away our happiness. Look what I have become. Do I look like a normal girl who goes to school in the morning, shopping in the afternoon and sleepovers at night?

He took all that away from me. All I have left now is my father who is never at home because of work. I was always by myself in the house that my father desperately tries to keep stable. Every time I walk down the stairs I would replay that day in my mind. Do you know how much pain I go through every day?"

Ruka shook his head sadly. 

My eyes were watery now. My voice was shutting down. I did not have much talk left in me.

"A lot. I go through a lot. I work during break full time. I work during school part time. I spend the rest of my time studying or being alone. This isn't a life of a human. But it is my life: and I am afraid it always will be."

The tears flowed out. I let all those years of anguish free itself from me.

So there I was, sitting on a wooden bench beside a man I barely knew while sobbing my heart out.

How pathetic.

_I smile at the memory of the first time I let him into my life. He was so kind: so considerate. _

_Why, out of all the girls out there, did he choose me? I did not and do not know._

_There were many more moments where he would comfort me when I was feeling my lowest; but all good things come to an end._

_And so I am here now, all alone once again._

_I had lost Ruka._

_But I had lost our children too._

**My Last Love Story – Chapter End.**

**Author's Note: **And here is the long awaited, chapter five! Thank you to all that reviewed during my long absence, and here are your replies;

**JustSomeone (Anonymous)**: Of course I will reply, even if they are anonymous. You guys have all taken the time to read my story ^^ After a lot of pondering, I have finally figured out how Ruka is going to leave, but do not worry, you guys will be seeing a lot of Ruka before he takes his leave

**Lunarpelt of Waterclan**: Thanks for the compliment! And for the continued support of this story (: LOL, you too

**Nightmare Chronicles**: Thanks for the concern, had my last exam today, pretty sure I failed, but meh, with fanfiction, what else could I hope for? ;) No worries, you have started reading it now, and I hope you do keep doing that.

**Sitting in the Silence**: Thanks, and I hope you like the update. A new revelation: Hotaru had lost the child. Dun Dun Dun! Ahahas,

**Chapter Dedication: JustSomeone (anonymous)**, **Lunarpelt of Waterclan**, **Nightmare Chronicles **and **Sitting in the Silence.**

Thanks for reviewing my last chapter guys!

Please leave a review,

x X x . romance . x X x


	7. Chapter 6: Hearing You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**My Last Love Story by Hotaru Imai**

**Chapter Six: Hearing You**

It seems that talking does help soothe the soul.

After talking to him, I felt so light: like I had been released from the shackles that bounded me to all that sorrow.

He had sat there with me, not uttering out a word. He did not mind being alone with me. He did not mind listening to me. He did not mind that I was so weak.

"Did that make you feel better Hotaru-chan?"

That was the first sentence after my breakdown. If I had a watch on, it would tell me that 10 minutes had passed since the first tear dropped.

This man had stayed with me with no sound of hesitation for ten whole minutes.

I nodded in reply as I sniffed one last time. Wiping away that last stray tear, I stood up from my seat and turned to face him with a faint smile on my face.

"Thank you."

He smiled at me, his bunny sleeping soundly in his lap.

"That is what friends are for after all."

"Then I must be very lucky to have met you, Nogi-san."

He frowned then. I was scared that I had said something wrong. Would I lose him, after all that?

"Call me Ruka. Nogi-san sounds too distant."

Upong hearing that, all the fear swept away. He was just a little kid on the inside.

"Ruka-kun." I said, as if I was trying out the sound.

"That's better. Are you going home now?"

I did not think about that. It must be almost six at this time. If I don't get home in time, then father would not get a decent meal when he arrives.

"That's right. See you, Ruka-kun."

I was about to walk away when I felt a hand grip its fingers around my small wrist. So warm it was.

If it had been a normal person, then they would have screamed out in surprise. But after all I had gone through, I think nothing can surprise me that much.

"I'll walk you. It'll be dangerous for such a beautiful young lady to walk home at this time of day."

I smirked. The playboy image emerges at last.

"Now I do believe that Hyuuga is your friend. Such a womaniser you are Ruka-kun."

"I do not deny that I like to pursue women. But may I add that the only type of women I court are as beautiful as you?"

"You are at it again."

"I guess it is second nature, Hotaru-chan."

"Idiot," I laughed.

He smiled at me and then began to walk to become in line with me.

"You have a very nice laugh."

"That is something I have not heard said to me in years. But I should really get going; no need to walk me. I am not that weak…physically."

With that, I walked off into the distance as I sniffed in the cool air. The weight of my past was lying there on that abandoned old bench. All that pain had left.

And it was all because of Ruka.

**My Last Love Story**

I sat there on my desk, twirling my pen around my fingers. It has been a week since Ruka arrived. Throughout that whole week, we would always meet beside the lake: that same lake that first built our relationship.

I sat there with a confused frown as I recounted that day's meeting.

He was there before me: as always. I did not know how he would get there before me, but he did. It was like he could call on the powers of the great eagle and fly his way here. But of course, that would not happen in real life: humans have their limit.

"Hotaru-chan." He had called out in greeting.

Today, he was currently gliding around in the lake with his swimming trunks on. I blushed a little from seeing him half naked, but then, I regained my composure and replied with an "Aren't you cold?"

He chuckled as he sunk down into the water. I, however, did not move from my position; he won't drown. And I was right of course. He had come up onto land a few moments later, water dripping off from his body. He bent down to pick up the towel sprawled out onto the grass and then roughly dried himself.

He proceeded towards me, with that smile he always wore.

"Well, it'll help if you could hug me better." He grinned mischievously, putting two arms wide open.

I let out a small smile as I walked straight past him, towards my favourite spot against the largest oak tree beside the lake. I had developed deep feelings toward such a clichéd place. Mikan and Natsume's love story began here. I did not strive for such trivial things. Love was not on my list of things to do.

Killing my brother was at the top though.

"Better luck next time." I said as I sat down against the tree.

"That's the tenth time you've rejected me Hotaru-chan. Cold towards me, are you?" Ruka chuckled as he followed me.

I inwardly laughed. It was true I have rejected his innocent advances on me for the past week, but I really doubt that there was any significance behind them. It was not that Ruka liked me, or anything of the sort: absolutely not. That idea is absolutely absurd.

"You do realise you have the whole school wrapped around your finger?" I asked as he sat down beside me after he fetched his jersey from a hanging tree branch.

I looked up to see him standing in front of me, staring intently.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused and surprised at the sudden intent attention.

Ruka squatted down as he kept on staring at me. That was when things went a little awkward. I was just sitting there with one of the hottest guys at my school staring at me. I mean, girls would kill to be in my position now. I would be killed for them to be in my position.

"Ruka-kun?" I muttered, unsure of what was actually happening.

That seemed like a wake up call for him. His eyes widened as if he had just comprehended what was happening.

"Oh, um. I was just looking at the ant on the tree. Yeah, ant on the tree." He stuttered out as he tried to laugh off what seemed to be the most awkward moment of his life.

I raised an eyebrow at such a pathetic excuse but since I really didn't want to pursue an answer, I merely nodded.

"So, how was school? I didn't see you around much." He asked as he sat down a fair distance from me against the tree. Well, of course he would. I was just the freaky genius girl while he was the popular hotshot. Why, him even being acquainted with me was a miracle.

Wait. I know Hyuuga and he is as popular as anybody that is anybody at this school. Maybe I'm not that unnoticeable? I laughed of that thought. I am not unnoticeable but surely an unwanted presence. That was my conclusion for his distance from me. I didn't mind.

"I was in the science laboratory working with Yuu Tobita. He's my science partner. We were trying to finish our project as soon as possible. He has a piano examination coming up soon so he didn't really have time to go after school or anything." I answered a little too late. Opening up my backpack, I pulled out an exercise book and a pen.

He peered over me to look at the subject neatly printed in my penmanship on the front cover. 'Language' it had read.

"Homework? I never thought you would get homework. You, I hear, are very diligent." He attempted to make a joke to lighten up the atmosphere after such a heavy one. It worked.

"New Language teacher assigned us all an essay question to answer by tomorrow. I seriously don't know how to write this one though. This new teacher, Narumi-sensei, is really different. He just doesn't go by the normal formal rules. Instead of giving us a question on 'Antigone' that we've been studying for the past week, he gives us questions about life. Life I tell you. And my question just had to be _"Love comes in many forms. Family and friendship are the two main ones." Discuss this with relevance to your own life._ Ruka-kun, you know how much I detest my brother. How can I possibly write about love for my family?"

He had taken my book from me then, along with my pen. He opened up to a new page and wrote out a heading.

"You know Hotaru-chan, I once had this teacher in Paris. She was such a wonderful teacher. I went to an English school back then. She taught me in grade 10 and we were studying this same text, 'Antigone', the first of The Three Theban Plays. It was such a devastating tale, don't you think? Sophocles lived over 2000 years ago yet he still manages to grip us to the end with heartfelt sympathy for Antigone and Haemon and even Creon at the end. Everyone was captivated with such a brilliant text." Ruka smiled softly as he paused for a moment. "Well, everyone but me."

"You?" I exclaimed in surprise.

He nodded as he proceeded to write the words "Family" and "Mother" on the page.

"This teacher of mine. She knew I was struggling, so she called me over one day after school to her office and helped me. She let me see what I didn't even realise existed before. Haemon was not an idiotic guy who committed suicide because he lost someone. He sacrificed himself to let his father see his wrong doings. He sacrificed himself so he could follow Antigone to the underworld. He sacrificed himself for love. Hotaru-chan, you may have lost your brother to the darkness. You may have lost your mother to your brother. But you still have your father, and he is going to accept all that love you have to offer. He loves you."

I nodded my head slowly, my mind in a hurry to comprehend what was happening. I realised that he was right. I lost my mother, I lost my brother, but there was still a father that would always be there for me.

"I think I better go. Father is coming home earlier than normal today. I want to cook him a good dinner."

I stood up and after stuffing in my still unfinished Language homework in my bag; I turned around to say my goodbyes.

I had predicted that he was still sitting soundly against the tree, so when I turned and saw him right there in front of me, I nearly screamed.

"Wha…" I tried to get out some coherent words, but today just wasn't my day for language was it?

"See you later, Hotaru-chan."

Now this is where I went all giddy and had butterflies in my stomach: all because he hugged me. He god forsaken hugged me! And then just swiftly left me there in a daze.

I could have sworn I would have collapsed on the floor if I did not manage to move my arm out to lean against the tree.

What is going on with me?

Now I am sitting here at my desk, staring at the sentence Ruka wrote under his heading. He had scribbled out the two words he had written previously and opted to help me with one sentence.

'Sometimes, what has been there all the time cannot be seen, or heard, or felt and all you have to do is open your heart.'

Fate was the ultimate power in Ancient Greece. In which all mortals were subject to.

'Antigone' made me realise how even now we are subject to it.

I just never imagined that my story would be a modern version of such a tragic tale.

How cruel of you, fate.

_Writing this scene brings back so many memories. This was the first milestone of our relationship. _

_I was having butterflies in my stomach by just the brief contact we had in such a hug. I loved him even then and I never realised it._

_I never realised it._

_And so I had told him a little too late. That day that he hugged me was a countdown till when I would lose him._

_It was the countdown until my Ruka would lose his life._

_For such a pathetic existence like me._

**My Last Love Story – Chapter End.**

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all that have taken their precious time to review my work! I love all the feedback.

**Eufinley:** Yeah, I know. I don't know why I wrote that, but it'll help the story flow really well :) Aw, you changed it. But I love the new penname!

**Keyheart:** Thanks for liking this, and yeah, he does. I was hoping that got through in the summary, but I guess not. No worries though, he won't be leaving soon (:

**JustSomeone (Anonymous)**: Ahahas, yeah, I know. I love Subaru though, he's such a cool character, but I guess I just had to degrade him in this story. And about your question, I guess my lips are sealed! Hahas. Thanks, I do try ;)

**Listen2music4ever:** I know, but like I said to JustSomeone, I love his character, but somehow, he had to be the villain for this to work. Well, if I answer all these questions now, where would the suspense of this story go? But I guess I can let one thing go, they were planning to get married.

**Chapter Dedication: **to** eufinley**. Your reviews are always so sweet, and I love that.

Please leave a review,

x X x . romance . x X x


	8. Chapter 7: Nearing You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**My Last Love Story by Hotaru Imai**

**Chapter Seven: Nearing You**

Summer: the season in which things matured and grew. I am no exception and with the nurturing of Ruka, I grew.

I told you before of our after school visits; such wonderful times that I will always treasure. Now I will recount something that is sketched into my memory, as it is the first time ever that I, Hotaru Imai, felt something remotely close to jealousy.

**My Last Love Story**

It all started when my friends had the guts (or stupidity) to sign me up to an after school class for Home Economics. I mean, I had enough things to do; what good will another class for cooking do? But somehow I am here, in an apron, waiting for the class to begin.

I was standing beside Mikan because, later, I found out that Anna and Nonoko were both afraid of getting hurt by me and so voted for Mikan to be my partner since Mikan is apparently 'immune' to my baka gun.

Oh really? I must have mentioned it before; my gun needs an upgrade.

The entrance of the teacher made me snap back into reality as she announced that today we would be making muffins. Muffins? Those tiny copycat of a cupcake? Oh wait. I like muffins, don't get me wrong, it's just that I was so aggravated at being in this class in the first place.

"Hotaru! We're making muffins! We should take some to Natsume and everyone else!" Mikan exclaimed in glee, jumping up and down on the spot.

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot. If we don't start, we won't have time to make muffins."

Her eyes widened in horror (to my amusement) and immediately set off to collect the ingredients in the pantry at the back of the room.

I secretly smiled while taking out the mixing bowl as I thought of the person that _I_ would give some muffins to.

**My Last Love Story**

If you're wondering, yes, I am still with my idiotic best friend. Oh yeah, Anna and Nonoko are here too.

After the class dismissal, I was getting ready to leave for home. My muffins were still hot from the oven and I wanted father to taste them as soon as he got home.

Yeah, the person I wanted to give my muffins to was my father. Ruka had a huge impact on me; I value my father even more now.

But no, my plans never seem to go the way I want them to; so now, I am being literally dragged by my best friend towards the basketball court so she could give her boyfriend the muffins she had made.

I was feeling really annoyed at being dragged, but even more annoyed at the fact that Mikan and the others had no fear for my gun. Maybe they earned some intelligence over the week so my _baka_ gun doesn't work anymore. Sighing, I followed them even deeper into the school grounds to the gymnasium.

**My Last Love Story**

The first thing I noticed when I entered the gym was the smell. Did these people not ever heard of deodorant? I mean, seriously. I had to scrunch up my nose in disgust.

"Hey, Hotaru. What's with the face?" Mikan asked me. She seemed perfectly fine with the smell.

"Can't you smell it?" I answered with a question.

Realisation hit Mikan as she laughed a little. "You'll get used to it Hotaru. It only took Anna and Nonoko a week."

"Yeah, Hotaru. Nonoko and I got used to it in no time!" Anna added in.

Letting my nose relax I said, "Well, lets hurry up and let Mikan give those muffins to Hyuuga. My nose is going to die at this rate."

Laughing at my misery, my friends walked deeper into the smell.

**My Last Love Story**

"Okay team! We got a big game next week so I wanted 110% effort from all of you!" I heard the basketball coach shout out to his team. I think his name was Tsubasa Andou; but I never did like sport so why bother remembering the teacher's names?

We had just entered the court and all we saw were teenaged boys jogging from one end to the other. It must be the cool down: wow, what a way to cool down your team Andou-sensei.

"Oh hey there, Mikan-chan, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan. Here to cheer on the team again?" The coach had seen us and was walking over.

Smiling at the teacher, Mikan and the others all hailed a hello.

Coming closer, I think he finally realised I existed.

"You brought someone else with you. And you are?" He asked me with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Andou-sensei, she's my best friend. Her name's Hotaru Imai!" Mikan answered for me.

"Oi, Idiot. I know how to speak you know."

"Hota-chan…" Nonoko gently said as if pleading me not to go angry.

Shrugging my shoulders, I let them know I wasn't going to pursue it any further.

"We're here cause Mikan wanted to give Natsume-kun something that we made in an after school Home Economics class we had just then, Andou-sensei." Nonoko supplied for the teacher as he quizzically gazed at us.

"I see. Well, training's nearly over. Just wait a minute kay?" He winked at us as he turned back to the court to direct some more last minute exercises.

"Andou-sensei is so nice, don't you think Hotaru?" Anna said to me as we went to sit down on the bleachers.

Sitting down, I shrugged my shoulders. "I've only known him for less than a minute. I can't judge him just yet."

I was so bored. I had finished my book yesterday and all my homework for the week was done. There was simply nothing to do now; and I was not a person who would simply sit there and ogle the school basketball team.

"Oh, look." Nonoko said sourly for a second. Whoa, what could have happened to make her so…mad? I looked up and followed Nonoko's pointed finger.

There at the far side of the court were a bunch of girls from the after school class just then. It seemed like a normal sight, idiotic fan girls trying to get the attention of their idol by giving (bribing) them with gifts.

Then I realised. They weren't just crowding anyone. They were crowding Natsume Hyuuga.

And his girlfriend isn't one bit happy.

**My Last Love Story**

I looked at Mikan storming off to her boyfriend and glanced at my two other friends that were still seated near me. Using a type of power that only best friends had, we all stood up and followed Mikan.

Getting closer, I saw that there was someone else next to Natsume as well: but that didn't concern me. What concerned me what getting my best friend to stop whatever evil plan she was planning in her head.

Quickening my pace I was side-by-side with Mikan and with a slight tug on her sleeve, I whispered.

"What do you think you're doing Mikan?"

"What do you think I'm doing Hotaru?"

"You are not going to barge in there." I said to her as I abruptly pulled on her sleeve, making her stop altogether.

"So I'm just going to stand here and watch them try and steal my boyfriend?" Mikan answered me as she pointed towards the group. I followed the finger and I suddenly saw what we all had missed.

Smiling at Mikan's jealousy, I reasoned with her.

"They aren't giving it to Hyuuga, Mikan. Look, they're giving it to the person next to Hyuuga."

Mikan looked once again to the group and sure enough, Natsume was only standing there looking bored as the person next to him tried his best to hold all the paper bags that were being given to him.

What Mikan said next shocked me.

"You're right Hotaru. They're not giving it to Natsume, they're giving it to Ruka-kun!"

The heck?

**My Last Love Story**

Okay, hold up. They were giving it to Ruka. So what? Why am I feeling so agitated all of a sudden?

"Natsume!" Mikan shouted out from beside me, making me jump at the sudden intrusion of my thoughts.

Natsume looked up from where he was and smiled as he made his way to Mikan.

Anna and Nonoko had caught up and were right beside me but that didn't matter anymore. I was feeling weird and it wasn't a good thing.

Wanting something to do to keep my mind off it, I looked at my wristwatch.

Oh no. It was getting late and if I didn't get home, I would be too late to give my father still hot muffins!

I glanced one more time at the girls surrounding Ruka and when my gaze ran over the man himself, he looked up and saw me.

Okay. That wasn't weird at all. He must think I'm some weird girl to stare at him.

But wait. He smiled at me, as if saying hello.

I was bewildered. I didn't know what to do. So I ran away.

Saying a short, "I got to go" and off I went.

What I didn't know was that there was a pair of pained, cerulean eyes that followed me all the way to the door.

Stopping for a split second, I turned around to see him still looking at me.

My heart constricted as in my vision, I saw all the girls that surrounded him.

And within the next moment, Hotaru Imai left the room.

Fate was probably laughing at the mess it was making. It was making me go insane.

_I am idiotic. I got jealous over some idiotic fan girls giving that idiotic Ruka some idiotic muffins. Wait, I did not just call Ruka idiotic. I think my overwhelming past is getting the better of me._

_Okay, maybe you are thinking that this chapter of my life may seem a bit different from the rest. Maybe you are right. I don't know why, but I had to write this chapter._

_It seemed like a good starting point for all of you who want to keep reading my story, because for the next few chapters, my life is going to take a turn for the worst._

_Say goodbye to the happy days, because no matter how long the sun stays out, the storm will come eventually._

**My Last Love Story – Chapter End.**

**Author's Note:** The last chapter may be the most reviewed chapter yet, thank you!

**papaya1212**: Thanks for giving this a chance. I specifically updated faster than normal because of this first review. I have read some of your own stories and they gave me inspiration to keep writing, keep updating your own soon too, kay? -smile-

**JustSomeone(Anonymous)**: Hahas, that first line of your review made me laugh. Well, to answer your question, Hotaru really doesn't believe in the word love anymore remember? She had just begun to love her family again so it'll take more time to love Ruka. Oh don't worry, they will eventually kiss, I'll make sure of it!

**Keyheart**: Yeah, I know, I feel really sorry for Hotaru as well. But it was indeed her fault that Ruka died and I guess she won't ever forget it. Hopefully this 'happier' chapter will lighten up the mood a bit.

**listen2music4ever**: Ahahas, yes, Ruka's awkward staring moment. The idea came to me when, um, well yes, lets just leave it at that (: Oh yes, I really do hope I will be able to answer all your questions in the future, if not, ask me again later, ne? I have a bad memory.

**eufinley**: As always, your reviews are always so sweet! Thank you; and I hope I won't disappoint!

**yuthika vemosa:** I'm glad you like all those elements mixed together. And yes, I've tried my best to put this 'brooding' atmosphere about Ruka's life, but don't worry, even if they are separated, one day, that will meet again. I mean, fate's one tricky little midget! Hahas

**Chapter Dedication:** to **papaya1212** and **yuthika vemosa****.** You two are people that gave my story a chance even now and I'm so happy that more people like it.

P.s: Before I leave, I'd like to promote the **Alice Fiction Awards**. They are holding nominations in the month of July and stories published during the first six months of 2011 all qualify to be nominated. Below are the stories that I am going to nominate, check them out!

**Best Friendship**:

Tainted by papaya1212

**Mystery**:

The End by Damaged Angel Wings

**Best Drama**:

Rejected by Damaged Angel Wings

**Best Romance**:

My BestFriend's GirlFriend and The GF's BestFriend by LunarChan

A Servant's Duty by sakuraharuno0012

**Family**:

Restless Hearts by Vanilla Coated Love

**Best Humour**:

The Day Before Valentine's by Prose Vanity

Equation by MischievousRose

**Best One-Shot**:

The Guide to Fic Writing by Ariisha-chan

The link to nominate is on my profile under **EVENTS**.

Please do take the time to go and nominate you own personal favourite stories for an award.

Please leave a review,

x X x . romance . x X x


	9. Chapter 8: Chasing You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**My Last Love Story by Hotaru Imai**

**Chapter Eight: Chasing You**

Last time you heard from me, I was running out of the gymnasium like a madwoman. Maybe I was mad. I was madly in love with a man I barely knew. But back then? I didn't realise it.

In a few minutes I was at the front gate of the school and that was when I calmed myself down. I slowed my pace to a walk and started on the journey home.

**My Last Love Story**

Only two hundred metres from the gates did I hear heavy footsteps gaining on me. My heart sped up: was it an attacker?

Before my mind could make up its mind and before my body had the time to swiftly swivel around, I heard a voice.

"Hotaru-chan!"

It was Ruka. Well, of course it was him, who else would call me Hotaru-_chan_. Even Nonoko and Anna don't. The idiot doesn't count though, because she's an idiot.

I suddenly realised I was rooted to the spot. What the…?

A hand landed on my shoulder and with a gentle pull, I was face to face with the same person I was trying to avoid.

"What do you want?" I sharply said. I never meant to sound so rude, but in truth, I was just scared of what I was feeling.

He looked hurt, looking at me with those deep blue eyes. "Why did you run away from me?"

Okay, so he knew I was running away from him. Just great.

"I wasn't running away from you." I replied, shifting my gaze down to my hand that held the bag of muffins.

He scoffed at me. "Yeah right. And I didn't just run out of the school still in my basketball uniform."

I jerked up to only see that he indeed, was still in the basketball team uniform.

"Go and change." I simply said. I was getting ready to step back from him when his hand, that was still on my shoulder, gripped tighter.

"What did I do?" His voice sounded pained. A new wave of emotions flooded me; it wasn't the same one as in the gym, but it scared me nonetheless. I didn't know what was happening to me.

"Nothing." I said, a little too quickly. "You didn't do anything."

"Then why did you run when you saw me?" He countered, his hand gripping my shoulder even tighter.

It was beginning to hurt. I moved my hand to where his was on my shoulder. "You're hurting me, Ruka-kun."

The brief contact that our hands had made me nearly jump. It was like I was being electrocuted, but in a good way: if that makes sense. Yet through all the years, I had learned to gain composure, and so the action did not make me have any reaction. Ruka did though, as his hand quickly retreated back to his side.

"Sorry." He said. "Is your shoulder okay? I didn't think."

Rubbing my shoulder, I gave him a short nod. "Yeah, its fine."

He let out an exhausted sigh as he ran his right hand through his blonde hair. "I really need to think before I act."

"I'm fine. Really." I hoped that would make him stop brooding over the fact that he had hurt me.

"You sure?" He asked me as his questioning eyes wondered over to my shoulder and back to my own eyes.

Being under his gaze was certainly not good. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster; I was afraid that he would hear it soon.

"I need to get these to my father. He'll be home soon." I said, as I lifted up the hand with the bag of muffins.

"Oh…"

I peered behind him as I heard his muttering response. The big sign that arched over the school's gates loomed in the distance. "You better go change. The school closes soon."

Turning a little to look behind him, he saw that indeed, students that had after school activities were all heading home.

"Well, bye." I said as I began to turn to walk in the opposite direction that I was facing.

What Ruka did next shocked me. He manoeuvred a hand and it quickly grabbed the bag of muffins from my clutches.

"What the…" I said absentmindedly as my eyes travelled from the stolen bag to Ruka's face.

He was grinning. The little devil was grinning.

"Give that back to me!" I exclaimed out as I tried to snatch the bag back. But since Ruka's height was exceptionally higher than my own, I did not prevail. I was simply just jumping and grabbing thin air with my hands.

"I don't think so Hotaru-chan." He said in a teasing tone. He was still grinning.

I gave up trying to snatch back the bag as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"What are you getting at, Ruka-kun?"

"Well, I don't know. You tell me."

"Then I'm telling you to give back my muffins."

"No way. I had to earn these."

"You snatched them from me!" I exclaimed out loud.

"So shouldn't you be snatching them back from me?" He smiled.

Lifting up that hand that had the bag in it, he said in a teasing tone.

"If you can catch me, I'll give them back to you!"

And so, he quickly started sprinting back to the school in that insanely fast speed of his.

Damn him.

I was frozen on the spot for a few moments before I finally registered what he said. He wanted me to chase him?

Game on.

"Come back here, Ruka Nogi!"

Maybe fate wasn't so bad all the time.

_Fun. That was what I would describe my time with him that day. He had the power to divert my attention with a simple sentence. He could make me go insane with one smile. _

_He could capture my heart without even trying._

_But maybe he was, I don't know. I never had the chance to ask him. Because he was gone before I knew it._

_The storm was beginning to form. It would take awhile; but no tale is complete without the strikes of lightning on its doorstep._

**My Last Love Story – Chapter End.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to those who reviewed! Hoped you liked another 'sweet' chapter -wink-

**papaya1212:** Your enthusiasm is addictive, you know that? And yeah, confusion is definitely a must in a Hotaru and Ruka pairing, don't you think? Because, like, they're Hotaru and Ruka: even if I did put them a bit (cough, a lot) OOC. Looking forward to the next chapter of _Tainted_. Keep writing, ne?

**eufinley**: Okay…I admit it. I wrote this because of your review. I kind of thought of getting back into the 'sad' mood after the previous chapter but after consulting papaya1212 I was like, stuff this, I like happy chapters. So I hoped you enjoy your idea being shown in this chapter okay? -smiles like an idiot-

**Keyheart:** I know. Hotaru jealous. I laughed at myself for writing that too xD

**listen2music4ever:** I thought that maybe it's time to bring in the other characters as well because, it is a Gakuen Alice story, even if it is about Hotaru's love life. Yeah, Hotaru being jealous is really sweet. The idea just struck me and I just started typing. Hoped you like this chapter too! (:

**Chapter Dedication:** definitely firstly to **eufinley** because without your suggestion, there would be no Chasing You chapter. Then, next dedication is to **papaya1212** because you helped me make up my mind about writing all these 'happy' chapters (:

[I just realised something when I was re-reading My Last Love Story. My prologue's title is 'Epilogue'…I mean, why didn't anyone tell me I wrote the wrong 'logue' word? So embarrassing… .]

Reminder to all, July is the ONLY month you can nominate your favourite stories for the **Alice Fiction Awards** so move those fingers and go to the nomination page! Link to it is on my profile under **EVENTS** so move, move, move!

By the way, looking for a beta-reader. Anyone?

Please leave a review,

x X x . romance . x X x


	10. Chapter 9: Protecting You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**My Last Love Story by Hotaru Imai**

**Chapter Nine: Protecting You**

By the time I had run into the school gates, Ruka's shadow was nowhere in sight. I was looking around, turning my head so quickly I was beginning to feel a headache coming. Where is he? I had thought to myself as I wondered aimlessly through the echoing corridors.

"Ruka-kun!" I shouted out. I know it was stupid, as if he would reply; but there is no harm in trying right?

I was about to move on but stopped when I heard shuffling and someone call out my name.

"Imai!" It was a female.

I turned to see myself outnumbered as five seniors surrounded me in an arch. What did they want? I thought.

"Y-Yes?" I muttered out as I avoided their piercing gazes.

The girl to the far right lifted a perfectly manicured hand to lift up some strands of my short raven hair. I was practically shivering in fright by then.

"So…I heard you and Ruka-san are close." She said as she held my hair in her hand.

Another girl piped up. "Is it true?"

I gulped heavily as I started fidgeting with the bag that was slung over my shoulder as I tried to answer in coherent words. "N-Not really."

I felt a painful tug on my scalp as I realised the hair that the girl on my right had been holding had been forcefully pulled. I screeched out in pain as my hand flew to where the pain was centred.

Biting back the urge to cry, I glared up at the seniors. "What do you want from me?"

The girls laughed at me. It was as if I had asked the most idiotic question I could have asked. But then I did. Of course, somewhere in my subconscious I knew why they were bullying me. It was because of Ruka Nogi.

"Stop acting innocent Imai. We _know_." The girl in the centre of the others said in a menacing tone. I recognised her. She was Luna Koizumi; and lets just say she wasn't easily recognised because of a good thing.

"Know what?" I countered. I was pissed off. Who gave them the authority to just come and push me around? Not me.

"You know what, you bitch." She sharply replied. Her eyes narrowed and from such a close proximity I was overrun with the multiple amounts of men cologne mixed in with that overly scented body of hers. And she's the one calling _me_ a bitch.

I put on an innocent face as I replied her with a cold tone. "Oh, I really don't know Koizumi-senpai. Would you care to tell me?"

I could tell that my act was seriously annoying her as she raised a hand and an impact landed on my left cheek.

I was about to give her a piece of my mind when another girl in the group started to talk. "We shouldn't mess her up too much Luna. You do know that her best friend is that Mikan Sakura and we all know whom _she_ is going out with. Natsume-san wouldn't appreciate it if we don't even take into account his… _acquaintance_ with this girl."

"Hey-" I had half a mind to give them all a slap across the face but someone stopped me.

"What's going on?" His velvet voice travelled down the length of the hall with the sound of his footsteps close behind.

I turned around to see Ruka, already changed and with his bag, walking towards us with a scowl on his face.

"Ruka-san!" Luna said in a fake sweet voice. She was putting on an act just because Ruka was there. "We were just chatting with Imai. No harm in that, right?"

He neared me with that slight frown on his face. His hand tenderly touched my left cheek, as if he knew what had happened.

"You okay?" He whispered, as if the slightest sound could break me.

I nodded my head slowly as the grip on my shoulder bag tightened. I just wanted to disappear or at least get swallowed up by the floor.

"So, do you mind telling me why you slapped Hotaru-chan?" Ruka asked as he peered behind me at Luna. I could tell by his tone that he wasn't pleased.

Just leave it be. That was what I wanted to say. I had been bullied so many times at my old school that it didn't affect me anymore: most of the time.

"I didn't slap Imai." She feigned innocence as she widened her eyes.

"I saw it." Ruka returned with a monotone. "I suggest you leave her alone. I don't like hitting women; even if they are like _you_."

Luna gasped from behind me. "Ru-"

He cut her off. "Let's go Hotaru-chan."

He put his hand over mine. I felt jolted as the warmth of his hand swirled into my body. My heart was seriously getting a workout while my face was getting hotter.

I merely nodded my head as he led the way. Glancing up, I saw the back of his head. He was walking at a hasty pace, as if he wanted to get away from there as soon as possible.

I didn't know why, but as I stared at him from behind, I smiled. My eyes travelled down to the hand that was ever so gently yet tightly intertwined with my own.

I was feeling giddy like a little schoolgirl.

Oh, the things he made me feel. They were abnormally addictive; but I really couldn't care less.

This was just another experiment with Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi. Who would fall first? As I kept on smiling like an idiot, trailing behind him, I knew what my hypothesis would be.

And I can't wait to thank fate for the results.

_Thanks for the memories. Thank you for giving me the best. Thank you for giving yourself the chance to fall in love with me._

_Thank you for giving me everything you had._

_Thank you for giving me your undying love._

_And I don't know if this will reach you but,_

_I love you, Ruka Nogi: With all of my existence._

**My Last Love Story – Chapter End.**

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another chapter is done.

NOTE: Previously uploaded chapter 10 was a repeat of chapter nine. I didn't realise it until now; sorry!

**Eufinley:** I absolutely LOVED that idea. Got a few chapters out of that one idea so, THANKYOU. And aw, so sweet of you. Hope you like this chapter as much as the rest!

**Papaya1212**: I absolutely ADORED the latest chapter of Tainted. It is so…cool! In a depressing kind of way…if you get what I mean. And yes, go Rukaru! Hahas

**Keyheart:** Lol! Too bad she didn't bring it with her yeah? xD

**Listen2music4ever**: Peaceful and carefree, yeah, I can picture that (: More peaceful and carefree moments coming up!

**Hikari Yukihara**: Aw, that comment is so sweet. I really doubt my story is that good though, but if some people like it, I'll feel happy (:

**LunarChan**: YO. Hopefully by the end of this story, I will turn you into the Rukaru obsessed fan I am xD So keep reading ne?

**Chapter Dedication**: this would be to **Hikari Yukihara** because I nearly had a heart attack when I saw my story when I was voting for the **Alice Fiction Awards: Romance**. Thanks for the thought (:

Here is an advance sorry to all those who read this story of mine: School restarted earlier and already I'm feeling the pressure! Even though I'm only in high school, there are only a few more years until I graduate, so I got to focus. So, I reckon the next update may not come soon, but please, BEAR WITH ME. Estimated Next Update: Somewhere in September. Really sorry!

And hey, to all those who didn't know or haven't voted yet, go and vote for the available categories in the **Alice Fiction Awards**. You got till August 15 so, hurry! Hahas. Link is on my profile, under **EVENTS**.

Please leave a review,

x X x . romance . x X x


	11. Chapter 10: Walking You

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**My Last Love Story by Hotaru Imai**

**Chapter Ten: Walking You**

Yes. If you still wondering what I am currently doing, then yes. I am still trailing behind that infuriating yet attractive person of a man.

If you still don't remember, then maybe you should either go back and read the previous chapters or go to the doctors to check if your brain is functioning correctly.

.

.

.

I'm kidding. What happened next nearly made me start hyperventilating so of course recalling it, even now, would make me into a gibberish fool. Thank god I'm going to die soon. I couldn't live the fact that I am actually telling you all how weak I actually am. Enough with my somehow abnormal ramblings; I guess I better tell you what happened between the two of us.

**My Last Love Story**

"Ruka-kun…" I tried to catch his attention. We were already out of school grounds and he still had his hand in mine as we headed off in the direction he had found me earlier. He wasn't responding.

I tried again. "Ruka-kun!"

It seemed like he just got woken up as he suddenly jerked to a stop, and since I had not been expecting it, I walked straight into him.

"Sorry…" I muttered as I increased the distance between the two of us once again. My nose was hurting from such a rash impact and I had to use my free hand to rub it to ease the pain.

He murmured back disorderly words. It was as if his mind was lost in the clouds. He didn't even realise that he still holding my hand for goodness sake!

"Ruka-kun?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He finally replied after a few silent moments.

I moved the hand intertwined with his into vision as I said, "You can let go now."

I could have sworn that his face flushed as he quickly let go of my hand as if it was on fire.

His mouth was about to move again but before he could say something, I cut in. "And don't say 'sorry'. You've said it too many times today."

The side of his lips tugged as it formed into a smile and then a small chuckle.

"I guess I have. But really, I'm so sorry. It was my fault that they ganged up on you." He said 'sorry' again: even after I had told him specifically not to.

Glaring at him, I said, "Didn't I just say to not say sorry? Even if you aren't here, they'll find another reason to bully me. So stop standing there like an idiot whose vocabulary mainly consists of the word 'sorry'."

He laughed at me again. "I guess you can take care of yourself. But you know? Sometimes you should just let your prince charming rescue you."

I frowned a little. "No one is my prince charming Ruka-kun. I'm the lonely Ice Queen."

"No you aren't!" He grabbed me by my shoulders and stared at my eyes. He seemed to be trying to reach his words to the very depth of my soul.

In a gentler tone, he added, "I'll walk you home…"

I automatically responded with a, "You don't have to."

He countered it with a, "I want to."

It seemed like this is one person I never will be able to win against. I sighed in defeat and tilting my head in the direction towards my house I simply said,

"Come on, you stubborn fool."

**My Last Love Story**

It was just great when I found out that the bus I normally caught had already left five minutes earlier of our arrival and so consequently, we had to walk the whole journey to my house. Maybe I am grateful Ruka was with me; my neighbourhood wasn't a place one would like to be in at night. The thought itself sent shivers up my spine.

For most of the journey, we were deep in thought and silence engulfed us both. We knew the other was there; I was sure that Ruka did not forget. The random feeling in my gut that someone was looking at me reminded me non-stop that he was next to me. And I reckon his random glances were his weird way in convincing himself I was still there.

"You're different…" He said absentmindedly as we continued our trek.

Glancing at him, I raised an eyebrow as I replied. "What do you mean?"

His gaze, whom was previously on the gravel floor that made up the sidewalk, shifted into the distance.

"It's like you're a different person every time I see you. One minute you're the strong girl, another you're the bullied one. One time you're the girl who nobody messed with but then you turn into one that anyone could overpower. You..." His voice travelled off, as if finding the right words. "You are one interesting girl, Hotaru Imai."

I kept on walking as I processed in what he had said.

"Interesting, eh?" I repeated his observation of me. Sure, people have many times described me: weak, infuriating, heartless, cold, greedy, selfish. No one besides my close friends has ever said a _nice_ thing about me. And I will not count Natsume's comment about my ability to get Mikan to do what I want as a compliment: even if Mikan spent a whole hour trying to persuade me.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Extremely interesting."

We were nearly there; I could see my house in the distance, covered by the shadows from the trees planted randomly across our front yard. My time with him today was nearing an end.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I blurted out the question before I had time to think about it.

It shocked me, and it definitely shook Ruka. He stopped walking completely, making me halt to a stop as well.

He looked at me, as if trying to put a puzzle together, with his eyebrows knitted slightly and his eyes blinking ever so slightly. His blonde hair was moving with the gentle breeze that enveloped summer while his mouth was motionless.

"I thought you were smart, Hotaru-chan." He replied my question with a cryptic remark.

I scowled a little. "I am smart."

He breathed in before he talked. "Then why are you asking a stupid question?"

"It is not a stupid question." Okay, maybe I was not in control with my emotions as much as I thought.

"Yes it is."

"I am not going to argue over such a stupid thing." I retorted.

He laughed a little. "Then why start it off with a stupid question?"

"It isn't." I persisted.

Instead of arguing with me, he said, "Do you really need an answer?"

"I don't need the answer. I want it." I smirked a little.

He sighed. I guess I could be infuriating if I want to be; maybe even a bit persuading because the next time he talked, he told me the answer.

"Because I want to," he said with an unwavering voice.

"Because you want to?" I repeated like an idiot.

He nodded slowly. "That's my answer."

I resumed my walking, ending the matter. Maybe, now that I think about it, I wasn't so persuading at all: because I never was or am satisfied with that answer.

**My Last Love Story**

Minutes later, we finally reached my house. We didn't really talk after me trying to get the answer out of him. I don't think either of us minded it either.

"We're here." I said as I stopped in front of the squeaky front gate that was in dire need of oil.

"Is your father home?" He asked me as he stared at the windows that were all dark.

I looked at my watch as I shook my head. "Soon though."

"I see," he said as he began to fidget.

"See you tomorrow then." An awkward atmosphere was building and I wanted to leave before it actually formed. I moved a hand towards the gate but was stopped halfway with Ruka's hand, holding mine. Again.

"I-You-Uh" He stumbled over his words. I could only lightly smile at him.

"What is it, Ruka-kun?" I tilted my head to the side a little, expressing my slight confusion towards his actions.

He reached his free hand into his bag as he brought out a paper bag. It was my muffins.

"You might want this." He said as he carefully placed the bag in the hand that was captured by his. He let go of it when he was done and the air once again collided against my skin.

"Thanks," I said.

"Night, Hotaru-chan." He gave me a smile.

Smiling in return, I answered. "You too, Ruka-kun. Night."

I was about to turn to enter my house but Ruka beat me to it once again. This time, however, he didn't stop me by grabbing my hand.

Leaning forward, he placed a chaste kiss on my left cheek.

I froze. I freaking froze. I could have sworn my heart stopped for a second there. I mean, he just freaking KISSED ME. Yeah I know, on the cheek, but think about it. What are the chances of one of the hottest guys in your school chasing you, protecting you, walking you home _and_ kissing you on the cheek? Whoa, I could swear I was going into shock.

My eyes were wide as they followed the retreating face to its original position. I could swear that Ruka's face was red. I really don't want to know what colour mine was turning into.

"Bye," he quickly said as he started to briskly walk in the direction we had come from.

I was just standing there like an idiot in front of my own house as I stared at him walking into the distance.

I raised a trembling hand to my left cheek. I could still envision the touch of his lips against my skin; it sent electric currents throughout my body. My lips curved into a blushful smile as I recalled the word he said as he walked off.

He thought I wouldn't hear, but practically living in the library had the best effects on my hearing. I was certain of it; I was certain that the last word was indeed that.

Opening the gate to my house, I kept replaying his voice in my head saying those last two words.

"Bye… _Hotaru_."

_You were the first and last person I fell in love with Ruka. I love you so much. Why did you have to leave? Why did you have to come into my life only to leave me in the end with only memories to live with?_

_But I can never hate you. All the things you did, you did it for me._

_And it hurts to say this, though to me it is the truth._

_What did I ever do to deserve you?_

**My Last Love Story – Chapter End.**

**Author's Note**: I disappeared for a while? Yeah, that's what happens when you get a truckload of school and no inspiration in one go. I promised I would update this month so I tried my best – even skipping out on studying for my physics, chemistry and mathematics tests tomorrow. Wish me luck!

**papaya1212**: you updating was kind of a wake-up call for me to update this! So thanks, for the review and the latest chapter of _Tainted_.

**eufinley**: I hope this update wasn't too late for you! Hoped you had fun reading it (:

**Hikari Yukihara**: Hoped you liked this chapter! And thanks for the wishes, much appreciated.

**LunarChan**: really… your reviews made me smiles. So sweet of you; thanks and good luck for your own story!

**Dedication**: For once, it is not a person on fanfiction, but my best friend whose birthday is in 3 days. Happy Birthday Phil!

And hey, if you're actually reading this, much love and appreciation goes to you. At least I know some people want to read this (:

Please leave a review,

x X x . romance . x X x


End file.
